Divorce
by Maurelle
Summary: Sasuke's ten year high school reunion when he comes across a love from his past. He spends one night with him and remembers just why that was the happiest year of his life. Unfortunately, the wealthy businessman is married.


**A/N: Found this hiding in the bowels of my computer and wondered why I had never published it. I've got at least one more chapter written an am willing to try to update this assuming that I get something more than a few reviews for it. So review if you want more.**

**Warnings: **

Never seen a beta. To put it in the words of my current beta, Aetos, you want to have smut? I won't read it. So, alas, I have only me and my ability to read. So beware of comma splices and wordiness. There is also a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like it why are you reading fics with this rating, ne?

* * *

Sasuke wondered briefly at his own sanity. Here he was, an international marketing executive worth more than most third world countries going through his much too large closet looking for the prefect suit for his ten year high school reunion. Why he didn't just throw on the first expertly tailored bit of clothing he came to and be done with it, he had no clue; all he could chalk it up to was this antsy feeling he had that normally only plagued him when he was dealing with extremely important accounts-ones that weren't going right. He looked around his room, at the priceless designer suits that were scattered around it, and sighed. He needed help.

"Sakura," he called down the hall way and into his wife's studio. The woman was one of the most well-known fashion designers in the world and the only daughter of a man who had made his money selling firearms to third world countries. She appeared not seconds later, pink hair pulled up in a messy bun and slender figure covered in jeans and a tank-top despite the fact that it was more likely to snow outside than see the sun. It was her typical working clothes and she claimed inspiration came better to her like that.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're hopeless," she said with a long suffering sigh. The romance, what little there had been in the beginning, had long since fizzled out in their relationship. She waded through the clothes into the closet and came back out with a dark black heavy suit, a thin silk black pinstripe running through the wool, which she placed on the bed. A black dress shirt and maroon tie followed along with socks, gloves, a pair of silver and amethyst cufflinks, and a black overcoat. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? You seem nervous," Sakura asked placing his black leather boots on the floor next to the bed. Sasuke shook his head and began getting dressed, starting with the dress shirt.

"There's no need Sakura. Honestly, you most likely won't even fit in," he said taking his pants as they were handed to him. Sasuke had not grown up in the best of areas. As a matter of fact, he had worked more than three jobs to put himself through college, and his rise to executive status was a practical miracle. He took a black belt and began working it through his belt loops.

"At the very least, you should take Juugo with you. I don't like the idea of you being in that part of the city by yourself," Sakura said as she began walking towards the door frowning at him. Sasuke looked at her from where he had been tying the maroon tie in a careful Windsor knot. Juugo was his all purpose man- he was his driver, his body guard, and, he knew, a spy for his wife. While Sakura had more than proven that she was okay with the idea that they would largely be married in name only, she had also proven insanely jealous when it came to him spending time with other women. It didn't help matters that the department he worked the most closely with was headed by another pink headed woman and his secretary was more than hinting that she would be okay with being the other woman. Not that he would ever take her up on the offer. He knew why he had turned from his wife and it had nothing to do with a woman.

"I'll be fine. You know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Sasuke told her as he sat on the edge of the bed to put the boots on. He knew without looking up that the frown on Sakura's face would've deepened showing that she was a good two years older than him. She let out an enormous sigh like she was letting a little kid do what they wanted even if nothing good would come of it. Sasuke felt a frown make its way onto his own face. If there was one thing he could not take from his wife, it was the way she treated him like a child. So what if he had trouble picking out his own clothes? It's not like he had anyone to learn from. He brought his hand up and massaged his temples for a moment.

"I don't want to fight with you tonight, Sakura. Do us both a favor and just let it go," he said as he put the cufflinks on and grabbed his jacket and overcoat. Sakura's face was like granite- all cold, hard angles that showed how she could once have been the most demanded couture model in the world. Her disapproval was almost a tangible thing as she watched him walk to where she was standing in the doorway. Sasuke just ignored her disapproval of his actions the way he always had. One would think she would learn that she couldn't control him with such things. "I'll try not to wake you when I come in," he told her, leaning to kiss her cheek in a move that he had had more practice in than he really liked. He walked down the stairs and into the garage, mind already on what was to come later that night. It was time he gave his 'peers' the shock of their lives.

* * *

Naruto sang off-key to the opening theme of a TV show playing as he got dressed. It was loud and a little obnoxious and had taken him weeks to pick out. His show was just now taking off, the product of his time in the military and a quickly discovered love of the outdoors. People seemed to love the idea of watching survival shows, and he loved being stuck in some of the most deadly environs in the world with nothing more than his wits and a video camera. His well known tendency to talk to himself had come in handy, providing a kind of one man entertainment that hadn't been shown previously on TV.

He had just finished taping his latest show: a weekend spent in the Sahara. It had been hot and full of too much sand for his taste. He was still finding sand in his hair and clothes and the taping had ended a week ago. He had spent the week wheedling some time off from his producer so that he could make the one event he had been looking forward to more than anything else in years. It was his high school reunion tonight and he was going to show all the bastards that had laughed at him and said he would get nowhere. Especially one bastard.

Naruto's eyes flickered to a worn out, dusty picture that sat on his dresser. In it were two teens, barely seventeen, at an amusement park. It had been the class trip for the year and both of them had ended up taking double shifts at work just to get enough money to go. Naruto looked like he was having the time of his life in his too big orange shirt and faded jeans, while the other appeared to be glaring into the camera. They were opposites in many ways- one blonde and blue eyed, the other with hair so black it looked blue in the sun and eyes so dark it was hard to tell the pupil from the iris. But Naruto noticed the slight upward tilt of the other's lips that marked a true smile. That had been the best year of his life. Not shortly after came the screaming match that had ended everything and he had signed up with the first recruiting station he came to.

He shook his head to clear the memories and took a look at himself in the full-length mirror that was on the back of his closet door. His golden hair was just the level of messy he liked, and the scars from a rather nasty fight during the time he spent serving looked natural on his face. He wore a pair of black dress slacks and an orange T-shirt, with a suit jacket left open. He looked good and knew it. He gave himself a smile as he grabbed his helmet and keys on his way out the door. He was more than ready to get this whole mess over with. This was going to be a night of nights.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out the door of his car, a deep red GMC Yukon, only to almost be run over by a motorcycle as it swung into the next parking space over. He leaned against his own car as the rider put down the kickstand, ready to give them a piece of his mind; when the rider took his helmet off the messy yellow hair was like a blow to Sasuke's gut. Looking at it he could see the way it would move in the wind like he had just seen it yesterday instead of almost ten years ago. The rider swung his leg over the bike and turned to face him, blue eyes widening with shock.

"I'm sorry about that…," Naruto said, a little sheepish about his less than stellar driving skills. However, when he turned around to look at the person he had almost hit, he found himself almost speechless. Here was the one person who had haunted his dreams since he had left. "Sasuke?" he asked, almost not sure if what he was looking at was some kind of ghost. The sound of his name woke Sasuke from the on rush of memories he had found himself immersed in. They were like ghosts that lingered in the air between the two of them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, sure of who he was talking to. The boy he remembered was nothing compared to the man who stood in front of him. He was, after all, part of the reason why Sasuke could not touch his wife after the first night. Somehow, he had felt like he was cheating on the other, even when he had been the one to break it off in the first place. His reasons had been noble. They were far too young and this was not a world were they would be readily accepted. Sasuke had dreams of making it in the business world were the very idea of loving another man was unheard of. And Naruto wanted to become a hotshot fighter pilot in the military, were being different was grounds to loose everything. Naruto had wanted to try, but Sasuke had been far too practical that day. It was the one thing he regretted most in his life: that lost opportunity to see if things between them would've worked out.

"Well, I'll be damned," Naruto said walking around the other after putting his helmet in one of his saddle bags. Sasuke merely raised an inquiring eyebrow. "You still dress like a stuck up prig," Naruto said flashing Sasuke one of his famous grins. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, a reaction that only Naruto could ever get. Anyone else would've found themselves on the receiving end of a death glare and the knowledge that they would soon be very, very broke.

"Nice to see that the years haven't given you any extra brain cells, dobe," Sasuke said hitting the alarm system on his car and crossing the distance between them, so that he was standing right next to the other. Naruto pouted at hearing the nickname and crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know, teme, that I am a very famous TV celebrity," Naruto grumbled as they headed toward the run-down gym that was the only building big enough to handle the amount of people that would be present tonight. Sasuke walked next to him, feeling at ease for the first time in a long time. He could almost close his eyes and pretend that he was back there.

"I thought you wanted to be some big shot fighter pilot," Sasuke said handing his overcoat to the lady taking coats at the door. He thought that she might've been his freshman English teacher, but wasn't sure. Naruto smiled at the lady and walked into the overcrowded gym where they were playing all the hit songs from their graduating year. He headed straight for the punch bowl, Sasuke not a step behind him. _Same old dobe, _he thought,_ heads straight for the food._

"I was. I served my term and got a deal with one of those outdoorsy channels. Now, I they drop me off on a remote island somewhere with a camera and put it on TV," Naruto said with a shrug handing Sasuke some punch. There was no ice in it, just the way Naruto remembered Sasuke liked it. Sasuke took the punch, surprised that the other remembered how he liked it. "How about you? Did you become the big bad CEO of some evil corporation?" Naruto asked as he sipped the punch. The slight tang at the end told him that it was already spiked, and he wouldn't need the little flask of vodka in his jacket pocket.

"Some thing like that," Sasuke said with a smirk as he tasted his own drink. He had always detested the taste of alcohol, but he welcomed it tonight. Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a voluptuous blonde woman. Her eyes were a deep honey color and she wore a red cocktail dress that was really too short for her. She latched onto both Sasuke and Naruto's arms.

"Oh my God! I never thought the two of you would be coming," she said sounding way too cheerful. Sasuke blinked at her, searching in vain for her name. She seemed to understand that the two of them were drawing a blank because she quickly supplied her name. "I'm Ino Yakama. I was class president and homecoming queen." Naruto remembered the other now and frowned before he could think about it. She had spent a large part of her high school career doing two things: chasing Sasuke and sleeping with whatever other male presented himself to her. One of her favorite hobbies had been to put Naruto down whenever she could do so. "I bet you don't know it, but I'm a reporter for CNN. I cover all the celebrity news," she gushed like they actually cared.

Sasuke removed his arm from her hold already knowing where this was going. It didn't help that the slut had been one of his fan girls during school. He had detested the squealing women that had followed him everywhere. Their displays of 'affection' had sickened him. He had never felt sorry for rejecting any of them. Hell, he had never shown an interest in any of them, so where they got the idea they had a chance was beyond him.

"No," Sasuke coldly his famous ice showing for the first time. Ino frowned at him and looked hopefully at Naruto.

"But an interview with the two of you would be amazing. Who knew that the ice prince of business and TV's hottest new celebrity were best friends? This scoop is too much to just give up," she pleaded, giving Naruto puppy eyes. Naruto looked down at her, his height having finally caught up with him. He could hardly help that he didn't have a truly mean bone in his body.

"Not right now," Naruto told her flashing a small grin. "I'll call you the next time that I need to give an interview, though." He carefully worked his arm out of her hers. Ino pouted but sighed. She knew when she had been defeated.

"Alright," she said nodding her head and producing a card from her purse. "But I'll hold you to that, Naruto. Ta," she said giving a smile and a wave before leaving. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look as she walked over to a group of people that look vaguely like her old posse. Not seconds later they broke out into snickers.

"Ice prince? She obviously doesn't remember the time you lost your temper with her," Naruto said shaking his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked around the room in disgust. Naruto caught the look, really nothing more than a slight lifting of the other's upper lip. It amazed him how easy to read Sasuke still was. Naruto found that he wasn't even mad at him from the break up the two had. He knew that it had been Sasuke's attempt to offer them each their dreams. A wicked idea sparked in his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said letting his grin come into full bloom on his face. Sasuke eyed the other warily. He knew that look all too well. It was the look that had gotten them both into the most trouble they had ever been in. It was also the look that had preceded some of the best sex he had ever had. Not that he was thinking about that. Well, not overly much. "What do you say we see if we can still paint this town? It's not like this place is really happening anyway."

Sasuke thought about the offer. He knew that he shouldn't; that he had a wife and a career and what this could lead to could potentially ruin him. But he had regretted so much of the time not spent with the other to say no. It's not like he was really bound to Sakura by anything other than a piece of paper and a gold band-one that was easily being slipped off and into his pocket without Naruto noticing. One night could hardly hurt.

"You got two helmets for that bike of yours?" Sasuke asked and Naruto almost gave a whoop of joy. He nodded and took the other's arm, already weaving his way back to the coat lady. He had missed Sasuke so much.

* * *

Two hours later found Naruto and Sasuke in Naruto's living room playing Halo. They had barely made it to the first bar when Naruto had ended up challenging Sasuke to a game of capture the flag. That had been over an hour an a half ago. Both were sitting on the floor, Sasuke having stripped down to his dress shirt and slacks, the glow of the TV the only light in the room. Sasuke had just won for the sixth time that night and was smirking.

"Honestly, dobe, why don't you just admit defeat? It's clear you'll never be able to take me," Sasuke said stretching his arms over his head. Naruto was sullenly glaring at him from his position next to him.

"I dare you to say that again, teme," he growled, still clearly not good at loosing. It seemed not even time could change that one. Sasuke just smirked wider. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

"You'll never be as good as me," Sasuke said slowly like he was talking to stupid person. Naruto growled and tackled the other. Sasuke hadn't been expecting that course of attack, though he should've, and fell over on the carpet. Naruto grabbed the now open collar of Sasuke's shirt and straddled him. He leaned down so that the tips of their noses were almost brushing.

"I seemed to remember someone almost begging me to fuck him to the point of pain," Naruto snarled. Sasuke froze from where he had been trying to dislodge the other man. A truly evil smirk seemed to grace his face a moment later and the tension leaked out of his body.

"If I remember correctly, you always came first, screaming my name. Would you care to see, dobe?" Sasuke almost purred. It had been far too long since he had even thought about sex. He and Sakura had married barely a year into college, and he had not had anything but his hand and memories since that night. Naruto's eyes sparkled with something that had things waking up in his body for the first time in a long time.

"Is that an offer, teme?" Naruto asked his grip loosening on the other's collar. This was like something right out of his dreams. Sasuke still wanted him? He hadn't moved on, but somehow he thought that Sasuke would. He almost seemed to know that he would. But here, with Sasuke lying underneath him and looking at him with eyes darker than onyx, he knew that he hadn't. The very idea sparked a desire in him that was strong enough to have him letting out a little moan.

Sasuke didn't answer him verbally. Instead he closed the miniscule space between them and kissed him. It was like opening a dam. All the years of not seeing the other, of not being able to touch each other, came rushing out in that kiss. Sasuke found himself being more aggressive than was normal for him, but didn't care. Naruto was meeting him passion for passion, running his tongue between Sasuke's lips and dueling with the other tongue he found there. Sasuke locked his hand in the other's hair and sucked on the tongue in his mouth. He needed this so bad.

Naruto's hands began undoing buttons at a pace he wasn't aware they could move at. His only goal was to feel that pale flesh under his hands, to reacquaint himself with a body he had so missed. Once the shirt was open he slid his hands over the smooth planes of Sasuke's chest. It seemed like not even being a businessman had managed to keep Sasuke away from the gym. Sasuke arched into Naruto's touch, growling into the kiss they were sharing. Naruto smirked as he found a nipple and twisted it. The mewl that left Sasuke's mouth was even better than he remembered.

Sasuke slid one hand under Naruto's shirt, delighting in the shivers it caused in its wake. He was delighted by what he found when his hand brushed across Naruto's stomach. He pulled away from the kiss and raised an eyebrow at the other.

"A bellybutton ring, Naruto?" his tone was curious, not disapproving. He remembered how sensitive that particular area was on Naruto. His fingers played with the stud and Naruto's whole abdomen shuddered. Naruto closed his eyes at the feeling and wondered why Sasuke was the only one who could do this to him. No one else could do that with just a tug, just a single touch.

"Yes," Naruto said once he could talk again, his hands moving to lift his shirt as he sat on the other's stomach. "There are more surprises," he said as he took the shirt off. Indeed there were. Across his stomach and dipping below his pants was a large spiral tattoo he had picked up while on tour. Sasuke traced the design with his fingers; they showed even paler against the tan and black flesh there. If he remembered correctly, Naruto was the same shade of tan everywhere. Sasuke shifted up so that he could trace the different colored flesh with his tongue, Naruto letting out a low moan as he did it. Sasuke paused over the other's belly button, sucking the piercing into his mouth and playing with it. He felt Naruto rock forward as his body sought to find friction. Sasuke released him and looked up to find himself looking into two lust darkened sapphires.

"Naruto," he breathed, and the other shivered at the sound of his name. "Do you have some lube?" It was not the most romantic thing to be asking, but Sasuke refused to be taken raw. They had tried it once, when they were fucking in anger, and both had said never again. Naruto let out a groan that was pure frustration. He stood and looked down at the half dressed wet dream lying on the floor.

"I think I've got some olive oil in the pantry," Naruto said licking his lips. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. It was just like Naruto to be unprepared. Not that he could really say anything. It wasn't like he was carrying lube and condoms in his back pocket. That had ended when he and Naruto had ended. He opened his eyes to see Naruto looking at him anxiously.

"Please tell me you at least have condoms," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. It was like the summer between junior and senior year all over again. He made a note to head down to CVS when he got the chance. He was not going to be caught this unprepared again. Sasuke smirked and looked up at Naruto, decidedly amused. "Well? Are you going to go get them? Or are you going to stare at me all night?" Naruto turned scarlet with indignation, but Sasuke was unable to see it because of the lighting. He moved into the kitchen, grabbing the olive oil, before hitting the bathroom and grabbing a couple condoms. If they reacted to each other the same way they had before there was no way it would just be once tonight.

Sasuke watched Naruto practically run out of the room before standing himself and making his way in the direction Naruto had mentioned the bedroom was in. He knew that things would be easier for both of them on a bed. He winced vaguely at memories of carpet burn in places it should never be. He found Naruto's room and turned on the light. He was pleased to note that it had light green walls and the bed was covered with dark orange sheets and an almost brown comforter, instead of the orange monstrosity it had been years ago. He smiled as he was proved right- Naruto never made his bed. Knowing that he was going to have to wear the same suit the next day to work, he took off his dress shirt and stuck it on a hanger, followed by his pants. He hung them in Naruto's closet and started a little as he turned around to find Naruto watching him from the doorway.

Naruto had just about panicked when he had gone back to the living room and found Sasuke missing. The very idea that Sasuke had skipped out on him had him seeing red. Luckily, he had noticed the light on in his room. He had gotten there to find Sasuke taking his pants off, and had stared like it was the first time all over again. Sasuke was all male, as he had always been, but something about him had also been magnetic. His body was the standard he would always hold everyone else to, and somehow he had always found them wanting. No one's skin, male or female, had been that shade of cream or that perfectly trim. He had leaned against the door to wait for Sasuke to notice him. He grinned a little as Sasuke started, and he walked towards him and into the room.

"Whatever happened to going commando?" Naruto commented on the fact that Sasuke was in a pair of blue silk boxer briefs that were doing little to hide the other's obvious arousal. Naruto walked past him and put the oil and the condoms on the nightstand. Doing so gave Sasuke a full view of his back and the tattoo that took up all of it. It was a large sitting nine-tailed fox howling at the heavens. He had gotten it on shore leave one time when he was very drunk in Korea. Sasuke wanted to run his hands over it and so he did. He started at Naruto's shoulders and ran his hands down till they rested on the small of the other's back.

"I have an overzealous secretary," Sasuke finally decided on telling him. He had almost said because he didn't want his wife to get ideas, but Naruto didn't know about her and he wouldn't ever if Sasuke had his way. It would be like the woman never existed by the time he went to tell Naruto about her. Naruto shivered under Sasuke's hands, chuckling a little at his comment. Sasuke had always been under siege by some woman or another. It was reasonable to believe that his secretary had gotten to the point of trying to grope him in the office. Sasuke attracted women the way honey attracted flies.

"You'll be glad to know that I don't have that problem," Naruto said turning around under Sasuke's hands so that he was facing him. He leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips, pulling him with him as he landed on his back on the bed. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, running his hands up the other's chest to play with a set of nipples. Naruto ran his hands down the other's back, along his spine, and hooked fingers into the waistband of Sasuke's underwear, nipping at the other's lips as he did it. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and moved off Naruto long enough to get the garment off. Naruto smirked as he watched. He knew from the past that Sasuke didn't tan, and proof of this was the fact that he was the same pale shade all over; except when he was aroused. Then his shaft and cheeks flushed the most beautiful pink color. It was enough to have Naruto stripping out of his pants in a hurry.

"My, Naruto," Sasuke said chuckling as he helped Naruto tug the pants off and crawled back over him, "You seem to have missed me very much." Sasuke kneeled over Naruto, who was lying on the bed, feeling the same small bit of apprehension he always felt went faced with just how well-endowed Naruto was when aroused. He knew that he could take it all in, or that he had been able to before, but that had been along time ago. Naruto was well aware of what was going through the other's mind. Sasuke would always be pretty much an open book to him. He decided to revisit an old tactic he had used. He reached up and grabbed the other's length, giving it a long stroke.

"Hngh," Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Naruto hands on him. His body arched forward towards the other's hand, seeking more. Naruto reached for the oil, coating both hands, before returning one to Sasuke's penis. He stroked him again, hand moving from base to tip, and let his thumb play with the tip. His other hand found Sasuke entrance. He coated the ring of muscle before sliding his finger in gently. Sasuke tensed up for a second at the intrusion, before forcing himself to relax. The feeling was uncomfortable at the moment, but not something that could distract him for more than a moment from the attention Naruto was paying to him elsewhere.

Naruto bit his lip as he slid his finger the rest of the way in. Sasuke was almost painfully tight. It was almost crystal clear to Naruto then that Sasuke hadn't had a lover like this in a long time. Something about the fact warmed him like he hadn't been in ages. Naruto had had one night stands in the time he spent in the military and even after he had started his show. Largely, they were expected of him and he had complied. A few of them had even been of the male gender, though he had always been careful who he chose in that regard. One slip up and he would've been out the military like lighting. He moved his finger in and out; careful to both gauge the other's reaction and to match the strokes he was giving. Sasuke found his body moving of its own accord to the pace the other had set, his body already humming with the sensation.

"Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke growled around harsh pants. His body was acting like he was running a marathon in Naruto's bed. "Add another finger already." Naruto smirked at the demand, delighting in the way that Sasuke was starting to come undone. Sasuke had always been a bit of a stuck up prick in his opinion, and nothing was better than seeing him laid low like this. Something about making the bastard loose control like this was the ultimate high. Nothing he had experienced in his adrenaline filled life compared to it. Naruto, however, also understood the urgency with which Sasuke was making his demand. Naruto wished for nothing more than to bury himself in the other's flesh, letting the other top from the bottom as he was want to do. He slid his index finger in, feeling Sasuke pause. Sasuke had gone from the initial feeling of uncomfortable to good and not enough to something that was just shy of downright painful. He forced himself down on Naruto's fingers the rest of the way, however. His body took them reluctantly, and he knew that the third finger was going to hurt.

Naruto rewarded Sasuke as best he could from his own position; tightening his grip and running his thumb nail down the underside of Sasuke's length. As he prepared Sasuke, he began to search for the spot he knew was inside the other. His fingers found it almost as soon as he decided to look for it, proving that his body still remembered the other even if time had seen Sasuke grow into the desirable man he was as opposed to the hormonal teenager he had been. Sasuke arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream at the feeling. It had been so long since he had felt anything like this. It was almost good enough to have him cumming then.

Sasuke found himself reaching for one of the condoms on the nightstand, Naruto taking this as he cue to add the first knuckle of the third and final finger. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure take on a painful edge. He stilled himself and concentrated on what he was doing for a second before pushing himself down on the whole of the three fingers. Naruto gave him a second before he began to move the three of them, being sure to hit that spot each time he did so. He wanted Sasuke to get to the best part as fast as he could now. Sasuke opened the condom, holding it up for a second as he saw that it was bright orange. If he hadn't been feeling what he was at the moment, he would've questioned Naruto's taste.

"What?" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke looking at the condom. "Orange flavored," he explained letting out a long moan as Sasuke slid it onto him. The idea of flavored condoms was a good one and had Sasuke storing the idea away for later. Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's arm, locking eyes with him.

"I want you in me. Now," Sasuke said in a voice that booked no argument. Naruto removed his hand and reached for the olive oil, only to find that Sasuke was currently pouring it onto one of his hands. Laying back on the bed he watched as Sasuke slid his oil coated hand over Naruto's hard cock. He rose up onto his knees and, using one hand to guide Naruto's length, buried as much as he could fit in his position into himself. He paused then, eyes closed and panting, marveling in the feel of being full like this. Naruto, on the other hand, was watching the picture perfect man above him and struggling not to move. Sasuke opened his eyes and rose up so that just the tip of Naruto was still in him before slamming back down on him. Naruto let out a whimper as Sasuke began to set the pace. It was fast and hard, and Naruto had no trouble matching it. He grabbed Sasuke's hips, both to help Sasuke thrust onto him and to angle him.

Sasuke reached one hand toward his neglected erection just as Naruto found his prostate. He cried out, chanting the other man's name at the apex of each thrust. Naruto loved hearing his name like that- more like a choked scream than an actual word. It didn't help things that Sasuke was so very tight. He could feel himself beginning to reach his own climax and prayed that Sasuke wasn't far away.

"Sasuke, I…," Naruto barely managed to choke out before the feel was just too much and he came. His own hips thrust up into the other and he vaguely registered Sasuke moaning as he did it. Sasuke, meanwhile, knew what the other had been trying to say. Hell, he felt what the other had been trying to say. Feeling Naruto cum was enough to trigger his own orgasm and had him awash in the bliss that had been so many years out of reach. He felt his body start to go limp and it was all he could do to make it so that he landed more on the bed than on Naruto. As Sasuke laid there, sleep creeping onto him in the afterglow, he wondered how long it would take him to get rid of his wife. There was no way in hell he was giving this up now that he had found it again. No way.


End file.
